


Pick a flower

by Starthewolf1106



Category: Marvel
Genre: Dead Peter Parker, Grieving Tony Stark, Iron Dad, Post-Infinity War, Precious Peter Parker, Tony Stark Has A Heart, fuck infinity war, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:39:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15692055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starthewolf1106/pseuds/Starthewolf1106
Summary: Tony Stark tourtures himself after the death of his son.This is my first story, sorry if it sucks.





	Pick a flower

Tony sat in the familiar spinning chair, bottles of alcohol littering the floor. Tears streamed down his face as he rewatched the video. 

*Peter gasped at the birthday present, smiling widely. Looking up at Tony, he ran and gave his mentor a hug. Shocked, Tony hesitated and hugged him back.  
“Thank you so much, Mr. Stark!” He squealed.  
“No problem, underroos.”*

Lowering his head to his hands, he sobbed. God he missed him. He had felt pain when his parents died, when Jarvis died, when Steve betrayed him, but this... this was too much. 

The video replayed as painful sobs wracked his body.  
Squeezing his eyes shut he remembered those soft doe eyes, that wide smile, and his adorable laugh. 

He remembered all the things they said they would do. Go to the amusement park, take a vacation once the world wasn’t in danger, tinker in the workshop. 

Tony howled in emotional agony once he realized that those dreams were long lost, those hopes dead, and he truly broke.


End file.
